Fairy Tale Princess
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Dan thinks Blair deserves a fairy tale ending.


A/N: This is another Dair oneshot I hope you guys enjoy! Please Review!

**Fairy Tale Princess **

He can admit that Serena was the like a sun pulling him in drawing him out from the shadows and towards her with her blonde hair and long legs. It's once the fascination of being able to talk to Serena like a person starts to wear off that he can see Blair, really see her. Not just the cold queen that reigns with ruby lips and a sardonic smile; that is what everyone else can see, what he used to see. Now he can see her and see the insecurities and the vulnerable side that makes him fall in love.

He should hate her, hate how easily she pushes him aside, maneuvers him like a chess piece, pushed Jenny so far that she became someone he can't recognize. But he doesn't. She's a girl who rules everyone one around her and yet is always being hurt by them. Nate, Serena, Chuck, her mother, they've all broken her at one point or other in her life and he wishes he can mend her. Wishes she would let him near enough to at least tell her she's perfect because of her imperfections not because of the façade she holds against the public.

He wishes he could get lost in his writing, but the moment his fingers begin to expertly glide across his laptop the only mildly good thing written is all about her. There's a million and one ways he can describe the way she's smiles but he can't even properly label the torment that rises in him as he thinks of her. So most times he doesn't bother, instead he buys a pack of cheep beer and indulges himself in the way the taste of it washes away any hope that he'll ever be able to taste her.

He sees her floating through the crowd with that tiara that was once metaphorical now made of diamonds and glistening upon her head. Her charm and wit captivate all and he's sure his is not the only heart that's breaking in the room. His eyes captures hers for a moment and despite the fact that she 's halfway across the room her body makes his flush, she smiles and tilts her head towards the balcony. She turns away and subtly makes her exit while he discreetly follows at a distance.

"Love the accessory." His eyes flick to her head and she smirks.

"Well actually that's my mother in laws she expects me to wear it at every party within the city."

"You always did love to shine."

"It is beautiful." If it were any other time, if it were in a world where Blair Waldorf was still a Waldorf he would of said she was beautiful. But she's not and he refuses to do what was done upon his parents.

"I suppose." She's looking out at the city and he wonders if Louis ever sees her like this: just a girl from New York who loves the city lights. "I think others like it more than I do."

"Are you happy?"

"In the fairytale ending kind of way? No but when does that ever happen anyway I'm content, I am a princess." She points to her crown and laughs but something inside him breaks for her. Because if anyone ever deserved the fairytale ending it was Blair, and he's not sure how she copes with anything less.

"It happens, I'm sure." _It was supposed to happen for you._ He doesn't say it but it reverberates in his skull; it didn't have to be him it could have been Chuck, maybe even Nate but Blair Waldorf's life shouldn't end with a marriage full of _content_.

"Maybe." She looks at him long and hard and he's sure he's been figured out that it doesn't matter if he's never told a soul about how just one smile from her makes his beat so fast he swears it's going to burst out like that scene from Alien, because she _knows_.

"I…" He's about to spill everything but a hand on his stops him. He looks at how her small hand overlaps his and the contrast from the cold balcony underneath and her too warm hand above disorients him.

"I know but I have to try this ok." She's back to looking at the city and for once he turns his face away from her and looks with her and not at her.

"Ok." He wonders when she became this grown up Blair who didn't just do as her emotions wanted, and it pains him to know that he can probably thank Louis for that too.

He's not sure how long they stay out there her hand atop of his both of them staring at the city, it seemed like a lifetime and like a second all at the same time. It doesn't matter because soon she's being called to the center of the room and he's left out in the cold. He makes it his priority to write her a story one where she can get her happy ending with him, even if it is only in fiction.


End file.
